One type of display device is the liquid crystal display (LCD) device, which has a liquid crystal layer with liquid crystal molecules capable of modulating light passing through the liquid crystal layer. One type of LCD device is the thin film transistor (TFT) LCD device.
It is generally desirable that an LCD device has high contrast, no gray scale inversion, low color shift, high luminance, high color richness, high color saturation, quick response, and wide viewing angle. LCD devices that provide a wide viewing angle usually include twisted nematic (TN) LCD devices with wide viewing films, in-plane switching (IPS) LCD devices, fringe field switching LCD devices, and multi-domain vertically alignment (MVA) TFT LCD devices.
However, in the TN LCD device, liquid crystal molecules of both upper and lower parts of the liquid crystal layer are aligned by an alignment layer, such that the manufacturing processing is made more complex. In addition, the TN LCD device has disadvantages of asymmetric viewing angle, high image luminance under dark state, and low contrast. On the other hand, VA LCD devices exhibit low light transmittance, slow speed response, and color shift.